Passion Burns
by HappyFeetForever
Summary: The unfinished finale of "What are Friends For?" as well as the "Original Characters" from the "MyWayWriter s Challenge" that will end the series of the White Ones and the emotional conflict of father and son between Age and Judas. This first chapter will be an intro to the past and upcoming events as well as credited honorable Authors who s OCs are used within the story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place at the end of Happy Feet Two**

This day had been filled with fear and joy, filled with worry then happiness, a day of sorrow-turned-celebration because one Penguin decided to unite not one, not two but three nations to help and guide one another as true friends would. Now the Penguins of Emperor Land had marched over to Adele Land for a temporary home and the Penguin that united the three nations was named Mumble and this Penguin once before saved Antarctica from starvation and now his own home from extinction. Mumble was called kind, calm, but most of all courageous by his nation especially on the trip over to Adele land. Now it was time to rest from the excitement and hope for a new home to arise. Which one did in only two short days. But something greater happened with the Happy Feet family, something that would spark joy and adventure.

" **What are friends for?" to "Hear My Voice" Begins**

Mumble found a young Penguin named Age to be a part of his family. Age, after a few weeks, met his long, lost friend now mate Hayley and together they had a daughter named, Syrena. They had wonderful weeks with their daughter but one week was filled with fear, adventure, and love. A week that tested the love of a family and the courage of father`s. After this event, Syrena left with her soon-to-be mate Zev to meet his parents with the aliens to the mainland and the adoptive son of Mumble, Age, would have a son named Judas who was one of the first albino Penguins of Antarctica but was bullied and treated worse than what Mumble ever went through. Judas was destined for so much but threw it all away one day in a fight with his father. Judas ran away and wasn't seen for over three weeks. Even though Age still loved him, he had to move on with his life and had to find a new home near an abundant supply of fish for Emperor Land. Everyone had to move including his wife, Hayley and Mumble, Gloria, Gabriel, Sapphire, Jake, Kourtney, Seymour, Niki, Eric, Bo, Atticus, Sic, Mary, C.J., and Noah, the leader of Emperor land. Adele Land was fine so Ramon, Carmon, and Sven stayed where they were.

" **Original Character" stories Begin**

Mumble would adopt another Penguin, before and after the events of " _Family Bonds of a Different Kind",_ named Arpheus who tragically went through emotional abuse from her father, Leon, who never saw the talent and beauty she had. She was given to Mumble by the mother, Alexandria, who wanted more for her daughter. Arpheus lived a happy life and fell in love with the best male singer at the school, Aaron, but would believe herself to be a curse, a burden to all she knew after an incident involving the death of her Mother, Alexandria, and the unwelcoming, cruel parents ofAaron resulting in Arpheus running far away from Emperor Land and into unknown territory where she met two Penguins named Cloud and Vasquez who took her in to stay but if she were to stay permanently she needed to perform for "The Boss" who was implied to be cold-hearted and accepted only the best performers into his home. But there was more than one who had gone through a lot.

Auron who lost his to-be mate, Claire, to a monstrous leopard seal, tragically, on the night of their mating ritual. Auron was scarred on his left eye from the horrid incident. Auron wandered aimlessly through the endless lands of snow singing in agony and sorrow until he fell to the ground hoping to wake up in Penguin Heaven with his beloved mate but instead met up with Cloud and Vasquez who encouraged him to not give up. Reluctantly, Auron chose to go with them even though he had a heavy dislike in Cloud for his cold-heartedness and attitude toward not only him but the female Vasquez putting tension between them. Auron was taken in but only temporarily until he gets better in a room where Vasquez lived.

Raven, a young, beautiful woman with natural dark, blue eyes who lost her mother before she was born, lived in a colony that held a twisted version of the Great Guin that believed love and heartsongs were just unnecessary to live life. She tragically was sexually, emotionally, and physically abused by the cruel men, women, and Matriarch of the colony. She escaped the colony filled with fear and was lost but filled herself with enough courage to go on and one day, hopefully, save her Aunt, Vanessa, and her Father, Claude, from the clutches of the Matriarch. She wandered the snowy wastelands and stumbled upon a colony that easily welcomed her for her unique eyes and beauty but if she was to stay she needed to perform with another young, beautiful lady who came from Emperor Land.

Pat is a young male Penguin who likes to stylize his head and is son to Samuel and Alex who knew the Happy Feet family. On the day of graduation, Pat was hungry and began hunting Tuna but was nearly killed by a leopard seal that broke his right flipper. Pat was rescued by Cloud and Vasquez who were welcoming to him. Cloud admired Pat`s strength from surviving the incident for going in the water and nearly getting killed by a leopard seal while Vasquez was more concerned over his wellbeing. They took Pat in and placed him near a fellow male Penguin who looked very bony and sorrowful.

Thus, their story begins. Soon.

 **Joei Write** owns the backstory and is the inspiration of my story and owns the following characters: Age, Hayley, Niki, Sic, Mary, C.J., Syrena, Zev, Judas as well as any "originals" from the series of, "What are Friends For?"

 **CLOSED101** owns the backstory and the beautiful character Raven as well as Claude, Vanessa, the Matriarch as well as any other original characters.

 **StarSource** owns the backstory and the lovely Arpheus as well as Alexandria, Aaron, the parents of Aaron, the unnamed father of Arpheus (Leon), as well as any other original character.

 **Shen`s General** owns the tragic backstory and the memorable characters Auron and Claire as well as any other original characters.

 **Penguinbrony24** owns the backstory and the characters Pat, Alex, and Samuel as well as any other original characters.

 **Kevin Blu** owns the briefly mentioned yet original character Leon from _Happy Feet: Choice of Life._

 **Warner Bros.** of course owns Mumble, Gloria as well as any other _Happy Feet_ character.


	2. Passions Burns: Aftermath

**Intro: Auron loses his to-be-mate Claire and was found two days before Arpheus` graduation and is now part of the White Ones due to his impressive performance. Pat is lost at the same graduation as Arpheus` who too goes missing. Based right after the events of "Arpheus` Aurora" and "Raven of the Night" which are chronologically the final OC stories before the `Finale` commences.**

 **Arpheus POV**

Arpheus walked a bit behind from Cloud due to his "seductive" attitude towards her and alongside Vasquez who walked with ease and concern for her. Arpheus was saddened deeply within for what she had said to Aaron when she escaped Emperor Land and couldn't help but shed a tear to the painful memory. Vasquez noticed and said, "Arpheus, sweetie, what's wrong?", in a caring manner that made Arpheus tear up more since her deceased mother used to say the same when she was a Chick, especially after her father would yell at her. Cloud noticed as Vasquez held Arpheus in her flippers and said, "What now?", with attitude that made Vasquez glare at him. Arpheus looked at Vasquez and said, "I-I`m so s-sorry! It's just that you reminded me of m-my mother when you asked." Arpheus began crying even more as Vasquez held her with compassion. Cloud said without care, "How long will this take? It`s already dark out and we needed to be back before sunset?" "Cloud just look at her for crying out loud! She`s- "Vasquez was going to continue when Cloud raised his flipper in the air hushing her and saying, "Do you hear that?" Vasquez was angry but listened and heard voices in the distance which Cloud recognized. "It`s the colony common you two!" Cloud walked on without looking back leaving Vasquez with Arpheus. "Arpheus, I know you`re hurt and still sorrowful but we need to get you to camp, okay?" Arpheus wiped away her tears and regained her strength to stand alone. She sniffled and said, "Okay Vasquez, thanks." Vasquez smiled and led Arpheus to the camp. Arpheus was led quickly through the camp exhausted from the trip and barely noticed the people staring at her with curiosity while others stared at her with jealousy in their eyes, most likely for her natural beauty. She was taken into a cave where Vasquez laid her down and said, "Okay just stay here, I`m going to tell the boss and I`ll come right back." Vasquez walked leaving Arpheus to sleep but was constantly thinking of Aaron.

Arpheus sat in Vasquez`s cave where she stayed for the night. Arpheus noticed someone else sleeping nearby but was too tired to ask and too tired to wonder. She was awoken by the sound of footsteps entering the cave who was Vasquez carrying a medium size fish for her. Vasquez came beside her and said, "Hey there, I just went fishing for you. Had to sneak it." She gave the fish to her but Arpheus, despite her tiredness, had questions, "Vasquez may I ask you a few questions?" Vasquez looked at her and said, "It`s best you eat first but you may." Arpheus began, "So why were you both just wandering around last night?" "Cloud and I are "Scavengers", we recruit the best performers in Antarctica and we stumbled upon you and judging by your private performance for us, you seem to be top class." Arpheus gave a small smile to her compliment and asked, "This colony of yours how did this all start?" Vasquez gave a serious look and said, "That question will be answered by the boss, hopefully, because he is the one who started it all." "Sorry Vasquez, I didn`t mean to be rude." Arpheus said looking down but Vasquez replied, "No, please Arpheus you weren`t rude at all it`s because the background for this colony is, you could say "sacred" to us." Arpheus had one more question but thought it may be too personal. "Any other question?" Vasquez asked and Arpheus said, "It`s one more but it might be an invasion of his privacy." Vasquez asked, "Who`s privacy?" Arpheus was going to say his name but he walked in with Arpheus quickly hiding the fish. "Hey, wake up, boss wants to see you now." Cloud said annoyed by the fact that Arpheus was still in bed. "Not until she wakes up properly Cloud, okay?" Cloud walked out with an annoyed grunt. Vasquez looked at Arpheus and said, "His privacy, right?" Arpheus gave a small nod. "Well he`s… sorry but we`ll discuss it later, eat up now." Vasquez was just exiting the cave when she forgot to tell her something important. "Oh Arpheus, don`t be so nervous in front of the boss. He can be cruel at times but he likes good reports from talented singers and there`s another woman who came last night. She didn`t tell us much but she has unique eyes such as yours and she too will be meeting the boss alongside you. Her name is Raven." "That`s a lovely name." Arpheus said with a small smile. Vasquez nodded and left the cave and Arpheus ate the fish slowly still remembering Aaron and what he may be going through right now. Arpheus got up and walked with Vasquez to meet the boss, nervous and worried for Aaron.

 **Aaron POV**

Aaron laid beside the waters near Emperor Land with dried tears on his face filled with a horrible combination of mixed feelings of anger, sadness, fury, and worry. Aaron tried searching desperately for Arpheus throughout the night until he couldn`t even walk and collapsed on the cold ice. "Oh Arpheus, why?" He questioned out loud then this feeling of anger overcame him and yelled out to the world, "WHY!? WHY HER?! WHY MUST SHE SUFFER WHEN SHE HAS DONE NO WRONG TO ANYONE!? WHY!?" Aaron punched the ice where he was making a small crack. Aaron breathed heavily with his eyes partially open filled with rage not at Arpheus but mainly towards those who wronged her: himself for not persuading her to stay, the bully/Eileen, but most of all his parents/Stefan and Julie. "IT`S BECAUSE OF THEM SHE IS GONE!" He thought to himself as he recalled how he won Arpheus` heart but their union was shattered when his parents came along with their cruel words.

Aaron was about to bang the ice again hoping to punish himself when someone grabbed his flipper, preventing him from doing so. He turned in the direction with anger in his eyes and saw Mumble standing, holding his flipper with Gloria nearby who was frightened by his expression. "Let me go Mumble!" Aaron said in a loud tone. "No Aaron. What your doing won`t fix anything! None of this is your fault! Would Arpheus want you to hurt yourself, would she want you to blame yourself, would she want you to get hurt!" Mumble said in a loud tone. "NO!... No… no, she wouldn`t." Aaron pulled away his flipper and broke down in tears crying aloud. Gloria stood heartbroken for Aaron and the recent events and looked at Mumble who kneeled next to Aaron and put his right flipper on Aaron`s left shoulder. "Aaron, we will find her. She will come back with us and when she does, she`ll realize she is worth more than what others think of her." Mumble said in a comforting tone relaxing Aaron a little. "You should`ve seen the look on her face when said 'She didn`t love me' she was shattered as I was but she tricked me and swam off into the ocean. I don`t know where she went." Aaron said in a hurt, sorrowful tone that made Gloria tear up a little. Gloria came near them and said, "Aaron sweetie, we know she didn`t mean what she said and we`re all worried for her, we have searched all night for her but for now we need rest and all we can do for right now is hope she is alright. Please Aaron, come to our place and we`ll rest there." Even though Aaron was still crushed, he complied and got up with Mumble supporting him.

They walked through the silent colony with people giving sad glances to them with others bowing their heads in respect but one couple stood out from the rest, Aaron`s parents. They walked up to Gloria and said hatefully, "That curse of yours has brought sadness upon our colony and now our boy is pathetic and tired because that rotten child- "Before they could go on Aaron gained his strength and yelled in their faces, "WILL YOU TWO CURSES JUST SHUT UP! What do you hope to accomplish from this!? You have humiliated not only me but poor Arpheus and now there is a chance that that wonderful woman you call "rotten child" is dead all because of you! Now get out of my life and go get one!" Aaron`s parents stood there in shock as his tone of voice nearly pierced their ears and Aaron stood with tears of rage flowing down his eyes. Aaron started feeling dizzy and collapsed in exhaustion but was caught by Mumble. Gloria stared at them and shook her head in disappointment.

Mumble walked away with Gloria carrying Aaron leaving his parents alone with the nation staring on them with disgust with someone in the crowd commenting, "You don`t deserve a son like Aaron." The parents turned around and saw Noah, the leader of Emperor Land standing before them. "Noah, we were just- "Stefan said making an excuse when Noah yelled "Silence at once!" Both were immediately quiet standing in fear of their leader and what he may do to them. "You have disgraced yourselves and you alone are to blame. Shame on you for treating a fellow Penguin as an outcast!" Stefan then said, "You hypocrite, you treated Mumble the same as we have yet he was apparently "a fellow Penguin". Noah knew they would say this and replied, "Yes I treated Mumble unfairly in the eyes of my Penguins but I was wrong. Yes, I have my many regrets, yes, I have so much to be sorry for, and yes, I would expect Penguins like you to learn from my mistakes!" Stefan with his wife stood speechless and couldn`t think when Noah concluded, "I would banish you right now and wouldn`t lose one bit of sleep over it but I`d rather you be shamed and looked by the Penguins in disgust wherever you go and stay. Good day." Noah walked away with his group of wise men leaving the couple to stand within the immense size of the colony.

 **Mumble POV**

Mumble carried Auron to his cave and laid him down on the ice in a private area. Gloria asked, "When should we tell him his best friend Pat went missing too?" Mumble turned to her and replied, "We shouldn`t tell him when he wakes up. We should wait a while after, he`s already stressed and worried over our poor Arpheus." Gloria nodded sadly and quietly walked deeper into the cave where Jake was in the corner sniffling for his missing sister.

Gloria`s broken heart was beyond repair as so much had occurred in such a short time with Syrena leaving wherever, Pat going missing, and her poor Arpheus lost and willingly chose to be that way. Gloria couldn`t help but shed a few tears and accidently sniffling making Jake hear her. Jake turned around and said in tears, "Mom, where is Arpheus? W-where is my sister?" Gloria shook her head and offered to hold him which he immediately accepted. He sobbed in her chest with Gloria holding him tightly with absolute compassion and sang in a lullaby form, " _If you hear a voice in the middle of the night, saying "It`ll be alright", it will be me. If you feel a flipper guiding you along, when the path seems wrong, it will be me. There is no mountain, that I can`t climb, for you I`d swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way and I go mine, a light will shine and it will be me."_ Jake smiled and looked at her eyes with Mumble listening in the other room as she continued her sweet lullaby, _"Past the ever after, there`s a place for two. In your tears of laughter, I`ll be there for you. In the sun and the moon, in the land and the sea, look all round you, it will be me. There is no mountain, that I can`t climb, for you I`d swim through the rivers of time. As you go your way and I go mine, a light will shine and it will be me, it will be me, it will be me."_ Gloria finished looking into her son`s beautiful light, brown eyes and lovingly wiped away his tears while Mumble smiled as Age and Hayley with many others walked into the cave.

Many miles away. Arpheus was meeting up with "The Boss."

Song: **"It will be me" By: Melissa Etheridge**. Sung by Gloria to comfort Jake and anyone else in pain.


	3. Passion Burns: Jubilation

**High Recommendation: Please read the "What are friends for?" series and "MyWayWriter OC" stories before proceeding! If not, then little will make sense to you dear reader(s).**

 **Warning: Slight language throughout this story not suitable for readers 14 and under.**

 **Arpheus POV**

Arpheus stood nervous and worried about herself and Auron all the while keeping her feelings together since she wanted to make a good impression meeting the boss. What made her a little comfortable was the young lady next to her who looked just about her age and had natural beauty too. "She must be Raven.", she thought to herself and noticed the lady was staring at her too from the corner of her dark, blue eyes. Arpheus spoke up saying, "Hi I`m Arpheus, you must be Raven.", breaking the silence making the lady flinch a little. "Ah yes I`m Raven. Who might you be Arpheus?", Arpheus began, "I was lost… or chose to be that way because of the knowledge that I was a burden to all. I brought nothing good to anyone who knew me. I made a.. son and his parents fight and my father saw that I wasn`t meant to live. I have no talent, no purpose to live, I`m nothing.", Arpheus began getting a little misty eyed and angry at herself for the harm she believed was caused by her. Raven stood in shock of what she was hearing and said, "How could say that about yourself. You`re young, beautiful, and have a nice voice just speaking to me." Arpheus looked at her and said, "Let`s just say my life wasn`t perfect. I bet yours was better than mine." Raven looked away and began, "On the island where I live, off the mainland, my life was nothing but abuse, physically and emotionally from the men, women, and even the Matriarch. I was too fearful to fight and they were always stronger than me if I tried so no my life wasn`t perfect either Arpheus." Arpheus looked at her and couldn`t help but give her a hug out of compassion for another who suffered. Raven was shocked and said, "What are you doing?", Arpheus replied, "I`m sorry, I didn`t know and I shouldn`t have said what I said. I`m so sorry you went through that." Raven was a bit uncomfortable but complied and said, "Yeah, it`s almost like we`re made to suffer for our own "good" or for some stupid life lesson. My father once told me that, "You`re here to spread happiness", but I don`t want to if it all required me to suffer." Arpheus couldn`t help but connect to her even though her suffering wasn`t equal to Raven`s. They stayed that way for a moment and separated to their respectful positions awaiting their meeting when Cloud and Vasquez came to them. "It`s time you two, hurry up and follow me.", Cloud said wanting to hurry with his day. Vasquez went up to them both and said, "Please stay calm and what you see may be abnormal to you but you will get used to it… or them. Just follow my lead and stay close." Arpheus and Raven nodded slightly and walked behind Vasquez not exactly sure what to expect beyond the entrance.

Sunlight wasn`t as bright within the cave as they walked and both began noticing how the Penguins within started having lighter feathers than usual, almost too white to be baby feathers. Arpheus started feeling scared as Raven noticed and stepped a little closer for her comfort as she started feeling scared of the Penguins who stared back with smirks on their beaks. Finally, they got to the entrance to the boss` private quarters where it was guarded by pure white penguins, literally albino. Arpheus and Raven stood in shock of their "deformities" as Vasquez turned around and noticed their expressions, "Both of you please calm down. They`re just guarding, doing their job for the boss.", Vasquez said this quickly and quietly not wanting them to look bad in front of the boss. "But they were smirking at us back there.", Arpheus said with Vasquez replying, "They`re just trying to intimidate you two, don`t let them." Cloud noticed and said in a quick, stern tone, "Shut up, boss is right inside.", they all turned ahead and they were called in by a female white one, "Enter, now for his lordship commands." Cloud was the first to step in following with Vasquez and Arpheus with Raven who were both close holding each other's flippers.

They saw a tall, pure white all over, male standing with his back turned toward them and his flippers behind him holding each other and saw the female guard go up near him whispering, "They are here, my Lord.", and they heard him say in a low, strong voice, "Good. More filthy ones to throw out." Arpheus and Raven stood with fear shaking a little but they were barely noticeable due to the dim lighting in the cave. The boss turned around revealing he was still young but a little older than them both, "Cloud, Vasquez.", They complied and stepped forward keeping good posture. "Who are these two and why did you bring them, we already have two males and now two females to worry about." Vasquez was going to speak up for them but Cloud said, "Their names are Arpheus and Raven and my Lord, I couldn`t agree more but Vasquez here was just overly compassionate about aiding them.", Vasquez said in defense, "Arpheus here was brought for her talent and nothing more, is that not "our" job Cloud." Cloud was about to argue back but the boss yelled out, "SILENCE! That's enough of you two, I will talk to them myself, now leave!", Cloud and Vasquez did their bows and left with Vasquez passing by Arpheus saying quietly, "I didn`t mean that.", Arpheus turned her eyes to her reassuring Vasquez she knew as they both left the cave.

"Both of you, come closer.", Arpheus quickly looked back at the boss and approached letting go of Raven`s flipper. They both walked and stopped near his intimidating presence afraid of what he may possibly do to them. He stepped closer seeing their gorgeous eyes, "Well then, your "Great Guin" has truly gifted you both hasn`t he? Because he sure as hell gifted me alright." Raven nodded with Arpheus holding still unsure what to answer. "Well hasn`t he?", the boss said to Arpheus who nodded quickly. The boss gave a light chuckle and preceded to step back a little and sat in his pile of fish, his throne. "So, you two must be the newcomers obviously, right? I mean most of the women here aren`t as gorgeous as you but I don`t judge by looks. Do I not?", the boss said eating a fish as he ended his sentence. Arpheus gave a light nod while Raven was left to stare at the back area of the room where she noticed a red color on the wall. The boss noticed and said, "Don`t mind the mess, I can`t help but play with the fish sometimes and no it`s not Penguin blood, yet.", the boss stared at them, enjoying their fear. There was a pause which bothered the boss and called the guard over saying, "Guard, let them know they came to introduce themselves.", the guard bowed and walked over to Raven first having her step forward a little. "Well, introduce yourself.", the boss said only a bit annoyed. "Uh I`m Raven, I`ve come far lost and afraid. I`m still not exactly sure where I am.", the boss looked with curiosity as he noticed scars under her flippers, "Where did you get those, under your flippers?" Raven was reluctant but gave in saying, "I was abused alright? Physically, sexually, emotionally, the damn list goes on. What else do you want to know that I was nearly forced to be impregnated by my Matriarch and ran away not knowing my father or Aunt could be dead right now." The guard shouted, "His Lordship will not be talked to in- ", but she was stopped by the boss who stood up from his pile of glory, "Guard, silence! Look at her, she`s bruised up and horrid abominations were forced upon her. Have you no remorse?", the guard replied, humiliated, "I`m sorry my Lordship, I spoke against what I shouldn`t have. Punish me if you wish." The boss said, "No dinner and get out at once!", the guard bowed and left. The boss desired a worse punishment but was too busy thinking about Raven who had her head down in sadness and shame of herself and her past. "Raven? Why do you look down in shame after you have done what no other Penguin has done in my presence? I`m impressed by your confidence and attitude towards me, it`s like you know who I am." Raven looked up in shock of his reaction towards her. "Thank you for that stunning intro, can`t wait to see your performance for us all but first Arpheus here must have her intro." The boss signaled Arpheus to step forward as Raven stepped back adjusting to what had just occurred. "Now, Arpheus, who might you be and why are you here with us?", the boss asked expecting results then and there but Arpheus had lost her thoughts and said, "Well I was lost and was found… I mean I-I`m from- ", the boss spoke up, "Calm down Arpheus but hurry up with it if you desire to stay with us." Arpheus was straight in her mind and answered, "I am from Emperor Land where Mumble lives, I`m sure you know him but I am here because…", the boss gave a blank stare as she continued talking nearly wanting to pass out from everything he was hearing about Mumble, Emperor Land`s move, her incident, but most of all, Age.

Arpheus finished and stood with confidence as the boss just sat back down on his pile in shock of everything. "This... Age is he still alive and with his Hayley right now?", Arpheus was confused by that question as she expected him to be more concerned over her but replied, "Yes… my Lordship." He was about throw up his fish but used all his strength to hold it all in before he said, "Do you know where we stand now?", Arpheus shook her head, "We stand in the cave where I was born, we stand in the crumbles of the past Emperor Land that Age lead away, we stand where… we fought.", Arpheus was confused and asked, "My Lord, what are you saying?", he replied in a low, angry tone of voice, "I am his bastard son, Judas." Arpheus stood in disbelief of his answer and said, "What do you mean son? He never spoke of you.", Judas replied, "Of course he wouldn`t have. I am but a painful memory to him and to all who knew him, of course he would lead the nation away from me, away from us all, from us the White Ones, the greatest singers in the history of damn Penguinkind. He hated me and us all, told me lies that we were "special" well we sure as hell are father, we sure are."

Judas just fell on his knees with his eyes closed remembering when they fought, _**Flashback begins**_ _: "Son what`s gotten into you, you attacked that boy for Guin`s sakes!", Judas just stared with anger and yelled, "He called me a disease, a burden to all, he deserves the very pits of hell itself! He doesn`t deserve to live!"_ Judas started laughing as Arpheus and Raven stood in shock, unsure what to do with him, _"Son I understand that, but you beat him so bad you nearly killing him, and how could you say that to a fellow Penguin, a fellow brother!" Judas was furious and cried out in tears of rage, "That bastard isn't of my blood nor is he a part of me!" Age looked at him in disappointment and said, "I was sure you would learn from your Grandfather, Mumble! He went through everything you did and…", Judas cried out, "He is not me! He has no idea what I went through, fights, bullies, depression, endless non-stop waves of insults, and my closest friend was taken away from me!"_ Judas laughed even harder as Arpheus and Raven ran to him and tried shaking him awake. _"Son... stop there... now.", Age begged trying to hold himself from disciplining him. "NO father! I won`t dare stop, I will continue to the bottom of my heart to prove they all are but burdens, they all are fish waiting to be taken up and torn apart by the leopard seals! I will not stop on my behalf and the behalf of the White Ones!", Age cried out, "You bastard son of mine!", and slapped Judas so hard, he fell to the ground breaking the ice beneath him making him fall twenty feet from where they stood._ Judas was dying of laughter as White One guards came in trying to wake him with Arpheus crying out, "Judas please stop, please!" _Judas broke his right flipper looking up at his father with disbelief, "Son I`m sorry! I`ll make my way down just hold on, please!", Judas shook his head, breathing heavily and looked at his surroundings seeing he had fallen into a cave connected to an opening that led to what he believed was open water. Judas struggled and eventually got up and walked to the opening, "Judas stop please, we`ll find a way to get to you!", Judas yelled out, "Damn you and may you always live in sorrow and grief to the end of your days!" Judas dove into the water hearing, "Son I`m sorry!", as he struggled with his swimming and made his way out to open waters and swam out wherever he could that didn`t have men named Age and Mumble._ _ **Flashback ends.**_

Judas opened his eyes seeing he was surrounded by Arpheus, Raven, his White One guards, and others who came to his aid. He stopped laughing. "Judas, what happened, please tell us.", Raven asked desperately. Judas replied, "Jubilation."

 **I love cut-short endings. Don`t you dear reader(s)?**


	4. Passion Burns: Wandering

**Since Spiritual aspects were, and still are, very, very, very important to me, dearly I didn't work on the story and I`m Sorry for long delay, truly I am heartfully sorry for the wait dear readers. Homework, school, spiritual values came first and its okay but I'm fine now. Especially since I`m back, FOR GOOD THIS TIME.**

 **Pat`s story was altered a little for the purpose of keeping the story chronological to the finale. As well as Auron`s story simply because I don't know when it took place, so I placed it as between the events of "Raven of the Night" and "Arpheus` Aurora." BEWARE OF TRAGIC EVENTS IN THESE STORIES THOUGH, please.**

 **Major warning for YOUNG READERS ONLY: Beware of possible curse words from here on out and there will be tragic moments within this story so if you are insulted by curse words and/or saddened by tragic events stop now, please. Of course, tragic moments are always saddening but if you are pierced deeply by them then DON`T READ. You are warned so no complaints from here on out, please. Sensual (sexual) scenes, thoughts, and actions may take place TOO.**

 **Raven POV**

After all the commotion, Raven was staring down at Judas who laid there with a small smile on his beak while others began slowly picking him up. Judas complied a little to the help just for the time being and said, "Alright, enough, I got my own pair of flippers like you all." Judas stared at the White Ones and said, "Thank you Dear Ones for coming, almost died of laughter." Judas looked at the others, "And such the likes."

Raven spoke, "Juda- or boss what happened to you, really, if I may know." Raven asked a little scared of him and his almost sadistic laugh, still echoing in her mind within that dim-lighted cave.

He slowly turned his head and looked at her gorgeous eyes and said, "I`m better now, my dear, and go on now with your friend, here to practice for tonight. Others will give you more information. Go, please. Now." Judas said this almost embarrassed of himself yet maintained a strong sense of leadership within it all.

 **Judas POV**

He held something for her, Raven.

 **Arpheus POV**

They both exited the cave, finally, and into the morning sun and wind while walking away to a more open area near a large arch, unbeknownst to them, that was once part of the entrance and exit to the old Emperor Land. Where Mumble walked away in exile and sorrow, eventually returning with his good news about the fish all those months ago.

Her mind was left in fear and turmoil from her previous occurrence with the Happy Feet family and to learn from a complete intimidating stranger that he was the son of someone who connected so well to her is just dumbfounding and left her speechless all over in mind, body, and soul. Raven noticed this and asked, "Arpheus, are you okay?"

Arpheus snapped out of it and said, "Yes, Raven, just shocked and just so…" Arpheus paused for a moment with Raven remembering what Judas told her and said, "Oh, its okay if you don't want to talk about it." Arpheus smiled a little and said, "Your fine, lets just go talk to Vasquez…and Cloud, I guess." Raven nodded and they both waddled over to them both but stopped; it didn't look or sound pretty.

 **Vasquez POV**

"…"

"Why can`t you just be nice once in a while and just accept others for how they are, Cloud?" Vasquez said, angry with him and his act in front of the boss. Cloud responded, "Who are to talk to me this way, your pathetic as the other two and I don't need a partner with me, but it just so happened to be you of all the elite and rookie penguins of this Guin-forsaken camp."

Vasquez was done with his partnership and act saying, "I`m going to act like I just didn't hear that." "What, hurt yours and all, just cry and be done with it." Cloud walked away and shrugged with flippers in frustration and Vasquez was left alone with Arpheus and Raven watching in the distance.

 **Raven POV**

Raven quietly walked over to Vasquez and said, "Hey, Vasquez." Vasquez turned around saying, "Hey, you two uh just forget about him, he`s a grump but just needs time to cool down. Anyway, how was the boss, did he like you two, or did he and I kind of ruin it for you both?" Raven answered, "Actually, you both apparently set the stage for us. It leads to a…reveal and such but he seemed to study us rather very much and asked about our whereabouts and events, but he lost it with himself."

Curious, Vasquez asked, "What was it, that happened to him?" Arpheus answered first, "It`s a little personal but he`s related to the Happy Feet family that adopted me into their home." Vasquez was puzzled and said, "You mean **the** Happy Feet family? "Yes, them. What's the matter?"

Vasquez looked like she wanted to throw up her entire stomach and said, "Oh, just start rehearsing either in a duo or singles, just…start singing." Raven asked, "Wait, Vasquez- "Vasquez continued "All performances start when the moon is highest in the sky so just sing. And meet at this area behind the arch when you`re ready, just sing." Vasquez sledded away as fast as she could and disappeared into the distance.

 **Arpheus POV**

Arpheus was as puzzled as Raven and said, "So let's, just do as she says and…just sing." Raven nodded.

"Okay, Arpheus, okay."

Arpheus started remembering Mumble, Gloria, Age, Hayley and all those who adopted her into their lives. And what a mess she forced them into. "Pathetic."

 **Sorry made this short due to school night, but just letting y`all know I`m still here and active. Sorry, again, for the long wait, another chapter soon.**


End file.
